


Malec + Amusement Park

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Send me a pairing, an AU, and I'll write a 3 sentence fic.





	Malec + Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but this is where I upload everything I write so. . . Happy Reading :)

Alec winces, rubbing Magnus’s back as he leans into the garbage can just outside of the ride’s fence, idly commenting, “Maybe that second cotton candy was a bad move, babe.”

Glaring, Magnus snaps back, “It’s not my fault, Alexander– the last time I was at an amusement park was Coney Island’s opening over a century ago; how was I to know rides have gotten so much more _extreme_ in the meantime?”

Alec bites back a laugh, knowing it would spell his doom, and barely manages to get out, “It’s a good thing I didn’t marry you for your ability to ride the Wicked Twister, then,” though the last half of his sentence is drowned out as Magnus buries his head back in the trashcan, groaning pitifully as people give them a wide berth and sympathetic looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr carmenlire. I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
